Ashes of Memories
by Doug2
Summary: Prue become unhitched in time and keeps travelling into the future. Please review.


Ashes of Memories

Prue slowly opened her eyes and saw nothing but grass and more grass brushing up against her face. Her head pounded and every muscle in her body ached. As she sat up it was clear that she was sitting on the front lawn of Halliwell Manor.

"What in hell happened?" Prue said holding her head with both hands. "Oh, God. Get the number of that truck that hit me."

She stood up very slowly, looked around and spotted her purse and headed up the walk. Prue pulled out her keys and inserted it into the lock but it wouldn't fit. Trying it again, she became very frustrated. She needed something for her headache now.

"Phoebe, Piper," she called out banging on the door. "My key is all messed up. Open up!"

Phoebes opened the door wearing a pair of purple cutoffs, a purple and pink top and purple streaks in her hair. Oh yes, and a nose ring with a purple stone it.

"Hey you. What gives?" she asked looking straight through her.

"Uh, Phoebe?" asked Prue squinting at her sister.

"NOOOO! I'm Prue Halliwell. What do YOU want? I have STUFF to do!" she said looking annoyed.

"Excuse me. I'm Prue Halliwell! And I live here," said Prue trying to push her way in.

"Excuse me," she cried waving her hand and throwing Prue backwards onto the porch and landing on her rear.

"What in the name of Wicca was that? Phoebes can't do that, can she?" Prue said to herself shaking some cobwebs from her head. A strange car pulled up and out popped Piper carrying a grocery sack and humming. She walked up the steps looking down and then her eyes caught the sight of Prue sitting down and the porch.

"Whoooooaaaa! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as her hands went up in the air along with the groceries.

"Piper!" Prue called out getting up and running over to her sister.

"No! You're dead! Prue, it can't be you!" screamed Piper shaking like a leaf.

Prue held her sister tight. "It's me, Piper, it's me!" said Prue who started to notice that Piper looked much older.

"No, no. I don't believe it. I can't believe! We gave you up for dead so long ago! What are you doing here, Prue?"

"I don't know how I got here. What year is this?" asked Prue looking closely at Piper.

"It's 2025. AND why are you staring at me? I still look pretty darn good .. for my age," said Piper looking down a bit. "You're the one that looks like my daughter, uh, kid sister."

"Twenty-five years? And who was that with the purple nose ring?" cried out Prue no longer feeling her headache. Her whole body had gone had gone fuzzy.

Calmer, but still shaken. "Oh, you must have met Prue, Prue. That's Phoebe's kid. Phoebe named her after you."

"Phoebe named her daughter after me? I don't know what to say. I never thought we were that close," said Prue very touched.

"Well, since we're..ah.. missing, she felt we needed a Prue, so you've met your niece and namesake. Oh, Lord! What a mess!" said Piper looking down at the groceries.

"Let me help you," said Prue leaning over.

"You know that's the first time I freaked out like that in years. It takes my sister coming back from the dead to.."

"I'm not dead though I do feel like a bit run down. Let me help you get those things inside," said Prue carrying several of the strange packages.

Piper got out her key and opened up the Manor door.

"PRUE!" she called out. "It's Aunt Piper!"

"Hold your horses, I'll be down soon!" came a voice from upstairs.

"Well, she sounds like quite a lot to handle!" replied Prue.

"Um, yep. But she's only seventeen and every bit a Halliwell. Oh, Prue. It's been so long! Welcome home," said Piper now over the shock and crying profusely.

"Thanks, sis. I can't imagine what you've been through!" said Prue returning the hug.

"Hey, I thought I got rid of you!" cried out the younger Prue.

"Well, hi!" replied Prue.

"Who is this outdated nobody? Looks at those wraps!" replied the younger Prue.

Piper drying her tears replied, "For your information young lady. This "NOBODY" is your Aunt Prue, Miss Prue."

"Yea right. The long dead Charmed One! Give me a break!" she replied plunking down on the couch.

"Look, sweetie, this is awfully hard on me too," said Prue with her hands on her hips.

"Speaking of the Charmed Ones." said Piper looking at the ceiling. "OUTGOING. HALLIWELL CLINIC." A dial tone could be heard as Prue looked very confused.

"Halliwell clinic," said a strange disembodied voice.

"Hi, Judy. This is Piper Wyatt. Please get my sister. It's an emergency," said Piper pushing her hair back.

"Certainly, Mrs. Wyatt," replied Judy.

"Halliwell Clinic? Mrs. Wyatt?" asked Prue blinking in confusion.

"You have LOT of catching up to do, sister dear," replied Piper.

"Hello, Piper. I'm between patients. What's so urgent?" asked the familiar voice of Phoebe Halliwell.

"It's too hard to explain. You better get home, fast!" said Piper.

"I know that worried Piper tone. OK, I'll cancel my last appointment and be there in twenty minutes. By,." said Phoebes.

"I can never get Dr. Halliwell home like that. Mom's always too busy. How do you do it, Aunt Piper?" asked the younger Prue.

"Oh, just knowing her for fifty years. I always had the knack. Now when Phoebe gets here, let me talk to her first," said Piper.

"Now give me the basics. I'm the stranger around here," asked Prue.

"Strange is right. Who are you?' asked little Prue looking closely at her.

"Your Aunt Prue. Now SIT DOWN young lady. OK, in a nutshell. You just disappeared in July 2000 and were listed as dead. Leo and I live down the street and have two daughters, Melinda and Marie. I still own P3 and two other restaurants. Phoebe became a doctor of Psychology and runs he Halliwell Clinic. She was married to Mark Wilson who left her about eight years ago. She lives here in the Manor with your namesake. Magic wise, once the Charmed Ones were dissolved we weren't such a demon magnet anymore. Life is still interesting, but attacks are not as frequent. That's about it," said Piper smiling for the first time.

"So Phoebe got a doctorate?" asked a surprised Prue.

"Yep. With fewer demons to battle, she hit the books and they couldn't stop her. I'm so proud of her!" said Piper.

"I can see," said Prue wondering about all the times she never thought Phoebes would go anywhere. "Ah, you got anything to drink? Maybe a cup of coffee?"

"YEEEWWW! You drink that horrible stuff?" said little Prue.

"Not in Phoebes' house. It's tea morning, noon and night. Care for a cup?" asked Piper perkier.

"Definitely," replied Prue.

A little later Phoebe could be heard coming in. "I hope this is good. Mr. Dawson was making lots of progress and I'll have to stay late Thursday to make up his session.  
Piper? Prue?" called out Phoebes. Piper came into the living room.

"Uh, Phoebes. We have a little situation. Don't worry, nothing bad. Just different. We have a visitor!" said Piper playing with her hands.

"Oh, who?" asked Phoebes cocking her head to one side.

"Hi Phoebes?" said Prue felling a little sheepishingly.

"PRUE! OH MY GOD!" said Phoebes running over and hugging her long lost sister. Phoebes had not changed much. Still thin and beautiful with a few extra lines in her face and a softer color in her hair.

"You haven't aged a day! Where you come form? Oh it's so good to see you. How do you feel?" she asked Prue with tears in her eyes.

"A little like you did coming back from New York. Definitively the prodigal sister," she said shrugging.

"Now that's a picture," said Piper crying too.

"Prue! Oh lord, now we have two Prue's. Prue, did you meet your aunt!" said Phoebes to her daughter.

"Yea. Are you sure about this dame?" she asked.

"Oh, take my word, this is MY BIG SISTER!" said an excited Phoebe.

"And what if she's a shape shifter? Evil things might figure this is one way to get close to you fast," said the younger Prue. "That has happened before."

"PRUE! What is going to convince you? Very well. Prue, sister that is, take my hand,." Phoebe said.

Prue felt power going through her as she fell backwards. Faster and faster until the mist around her subsided and she and Phoebe were still holding hands and standing in their living room. "Where are we?" asked Prue very confused.

"We're in your memories. I took you deep within your own mind." said Phoebe a little mysteriously.

"You can do that?" replied a startled Prue.

"Lots has changed in 25 years. My mental abilities have grown, but I still can't do anything physically. But that's life," shrugged Phoebes.

In walked Prue and Piper.

"Yeah months ago. And we haven't seen or spoken to her since," said Prue complaining about Phoebe.

"Well, you haven't spoken to her," replied Piper quietly.

"No, I haven't. Look maybe you've forgotten why I'm so mad at her." Said Prue glaring\ down at her sister.

"No, of course not, but she had nowhere else to go. She lost her job, she's in debt," said Piper trying to reason with Prue.

"And this is news? How long have you known about this anyway? " replied Prue swinging around to Piper.

"A couple of days. Maybe a week or two, " said Piper quickly realizing how bad this sounded.

"Thanks for sharing. When does she arrive?" said Prue sighing.

The Front door opens and Phoebe comes in smiling broadly. "Surprise! I found the hide-a-key."

"Phoebe, welcome home! It's so good to see you. Isn't it, Prue?" said Piper as she hugged Phoebe.

"I'm speechless," said Prue as the taxicab honked.

"Oops, I forgot about the cab," said Phoebes sheepishly.

Piper jumped in, "I'll get it"

"Piper, that's my purse! " said Prue lost in Piper's rush.

"Thanks. I'll pay you back," said Phoebe as she slowly approached Prue.

"Remember all that?" asked the Phoebes from the present.

"How could I forget when you came back from New York? You still owe me for the cab fare," said Prue teasing her.

"We come a long way since then. Both of us," said Phoebes.

"Will you more than me the last 25 years," said Prue.

"Now let me show you one of my cherished memories," said Phoebes.

The mist came in again and Prue had another sensation of falling. This time they were in Phoebes old bedroom, it was early in the morning and Phoebes was turning over in bed. Prue popped her head in.

"Hey, sleepyhead, staying there all day?" inquired the Prue in the memory.

"Go away! I don't have class till noon. Let me sleep!" cried out Phoebes turning over and putting a pillow over her head.

"All right then. Don't forget were meeting at the club at seven. New band you know," said Prue putting on her last earring.

"Uh huh,." said Phoebes from under the pillow.

"Bye, sweetie. Love ya a lot," Prue called from the hallway.

"Yea, same here," said a muffled Phoebe who drifted back to sleep.

"That was a tender scene," said Prue a little sarcastically.

"And that was the last time I ever saw you. You walked out the door and we never saw you again. Two months later we had a memorial service for you. It was lovely," sighed Pheebs remembering it.

The mist returned and Prue found them in the St. Augustine Church. Many of her friends and relatives were there. Piper was speaking from the podium.

"I guess what I got most from my sister was a sense of order and discipline. She always did the right thing and I admired her for that. But underneath the front she put up I could tell she really loved her family. Grams, Phoebe and me. And it is that love that I will miss the most. Thank you, Prue wherever you are," cried Piper as she ran from the podium and into Phoebe's arms.

"And you never heard from me again? Didn't you try to find me?" asked Prue.

"Absolutely. But the Book of shadows was no help, I could never sense anything about you and the white lighters had no ideas where you went. Piper and I just had to accept that you might have been up against a demon that won. Though it looks like you just were sent through time to now. Let's go back!" said Phoebes patting her sister's hand. Instantly they were back in the Manor still standing in the same positions.

"Whhoooa. That was a trip!" exclaimed Prue.

"And now Phoebe knows your innermost secrets. You can't hide anything from her after that experience!" said Piper looking seriously at Phoebe.

"Well, after we joined minds we have shared everything. I understand you better now. And, as to my daughter, this is your Aunt through and through. Down to her last memory. Are you OK with that?" she asked looking directly at her daughter.

"All right! But I'm keeping my eye on her," said the younger Prue.

"Don't worry Prue. She'll take time, but she'll come around. It will take awhile for her to accept that she has a double ganger. Two Prue Halliwell's! What will the world do!" remarked Phoebe.

"Two Prue's? But she looks so much like you Phoebe. At least when you were seventeen," said Prue.

"Yes, but she has my free spirit and your stubbornness," said Phoebe thoughtfully.

"And what all that color?" asked Prue.

"That's our Purple Prue. A lot more color than you ever had," quipped Piper.

"Or would be caught dead in. Hey, I'm still kind of drawn out," said Prue stretching a bit.

"No problem. You can use our guest room. That is Piper's own room. In fact, Prue you can have a permanent home. Right Piper?"

"AH, yea. My house.. Three Halliwell's back in the Manor? Whoa," said Piper. "I have got to run. See ya, Phoebes. And Prue. Hugging her.> I couldn't be happier. You're finally home!"

"Same here, Piper. Bye, sweetie," said Prue who headed up the stairs and layed down not knowing what was going to become of a woman 25 years out of date.

The light shone through the opened window as Prue turned over as stretched. In her half conscious mind she started to go over what she needed to get done that day. Pick up her dry cleaning, take pictures of the new spring fashion lines on display at the convention center, help Piper out at the club, and have her car checked out at the garage. She moaned the bed felt so good and her sleep had been so sound. But something wasn't right, because this wasn't her bed.

"Oh, hell. I had forgotten! This is Phoebe's room, or her old room. Welcome to the future!" she thought to herself. Kicking the covers off she walked over to the old full-length mirror looking herself over.

She stood there in a borrowed nightgown looking the same as she did last week or twenty-five years before, depending upon whom you asked.

"Well, Miss Prue. You have no job, no friends, no life and only two sisters who probably even remember you. Some demon may have tried to kill me, but he didn't. All he did do is ruin my life! I've been in tough jams before and I always made it through and by God I'm going to get through this one, too! I just don't know how yet. That's definitely on my do list for today that is pretty blank to begin with."

Walking back over to the bed, she sat down hard and put her head in her hands. Her niece walked by and poked her head in.

"Aunt Prue?" she said quietly.

"Oh hi," said Prue looking up and brushing back her hair.

"May I come in?" young Prue asked.

"Sure, come in," said Prue surprised about her change in demeanor.

Young Prue cocked her head to one side and raised her eyebrows. "Um, you on the right side?"

"If you mean I'm OK, I've been better. Thanks for asking though," said Prue smiling though holding back a tear trying to be strong.

"Um. This isn't my normal line, but I shouldn't have done what I did yesterday. I'm..um.. sorry Aunt Prue," she said looking at her feet.

"Hey, no sweat. You didn't know me from Adam. Consider it forgotten," smiled Prue.

"Um, ever since my creep of a father took off, I've had to oversee Mom. She is sometimes a little flighty and way too trusting. Sometimes she acts like a mother and other times she like a kid sister," young Prue said feeling strange confiding in a stranger.

"So you noticed that, too? I had to do that for 25 years myself. You definitely have some of the good Halliwell qualities. You love and care about your Mom and keep a steady eye on her. That's awfully sweet of you," said Prue looking into young Prue's soft green eyes.

"Um.. but don't tell anyone about this, please. I want to get to know you, but I have this thing.." she said backing off a bit.

"An attitude, a reputation?" remarked Prue smiling a bit at the cracks showing in young Prue's armor.

Young Prue lit up for a moment, "Right! Like right on the positive."

"Keep showing your tough side. I've done it myself. I think we understand each other, just a bit," said Prue showing a "little bit" between two fingers.

"Positutely!" said young Prue lighting up.

"And if you ever want to talk, my door is always open. We Halliwell's have to stick together. Always have, always well," said Prue putting her hands out to young Prue.

Prue hesitated, but then returned the hug smiling returning quickly to her cool demeanor.

"Uh, th-anks, Aunt Prue!" she said quietly running from the room. Prue just shook her head and sighed thinking how much she was like her at that age.

"Morning, Prue!" said Phoebe rushing through the kitchen. "Help yourself to anything. I have an early session."

Prue was sitting at the table in amazement as Phoebe came rushing by. "I see some things haven't changed. Heading off in the morning without any breakfast?"

"Yep, pretty much the standard procedure," replied Dr. Phoebe.

"I'm kind of at a loss here. There was no newspaper, I couldn't find the teakettle, there's no juice in the refrigerator. No toaster. No.." complained Prue.

"Oh dear, Prue. You need a lesson in breakfast 101. Um, you need some companionship and a lot of orientation around here. I could use a day off and…" said Phoebes starting to sound motherly toward Prue.

"No, Phoebe I don't want to mess your life up anymore. Your daughter can help me out with whatever though kitchen gadgets are," said Prue ushering her out the door.

Phoebe stood and gave no ground. "My Prue, oh we have to do something about that, has already left for her Space Consciousness club. They meditate before school starts. It's a little wild, but her grades are up and she is more at peace with herself. I'm calling up the office and canceling all my appointments. Well, at least for this morning. "

"That won't disrupt your day too much?" asked Prue.

"Prue, just showing up completely changed my life, but it's for the better sweetie. Now let me show you how WE cook nowadays. You'll get a kick put of this," giggled Phoebe.

"I'll bet," moaned Prue.

Piper and Phoebe loved sitting around a big bowl of fondue laughing and giggling with all of her sisters. Though Prue could remember having done it days before, it had been decades to her two "older" sisters.

"And you should have seen your expression when you came out in that frilly coat from Brazil appeared on your image. I would have tried it myself, but it would have looked better on you," laughed Phoebe.

"That thing looked awful." laughed Prue grabbing another spear.

Phoebe retorted, "All the young women like you are wearing them. Not all of us old.." said Phoebe.

"HEY! Enough of that. Besides when you're at home, I still see you running around in duds your daughter regularly borrows. Phoebes in a way you're still seventeen!" said Piper.

"Sure thing, Mom. So Pruee Doo, wanta go down to da burger shack and pick up some buns. Hamburger buns and guy buns? Huh?" said Phoebe in her little girl way.

"Phoebes you haven't changed a bit," laughed Prue.

Phoebes sighed. "A lot more than you, Prue darling. And there comes the problem. We want you part of our lives now, but without declaring to the world that we're witches you are tough to explain, sis!"

"So now you want me to be your little sister? I can live with that. Fitting in may not be easy, but I'm not going to lock myself in the attic!" explained Prue.

"Ummmmm. And we don't want you to. But you see, you've been gone a generation and.." said Piper nervously playing with her spear.

"And what I'm I supposed to be? Your illegitimate daughter?" asked Prue glaring a bit at Piper.

"That had crossed our minds, but if you were my Prue's third cousin you could still be Prue Halliwell. Maybe you could be from Grams' husband's family, the Halliwell's."suggested Phoebe.

"Making us what? Second cousins one generation removed? Or third cousins one generation removed? Or does no make us perfect strangers?" replied Prue a little harshly.

"No Prue. I can never figure that out anyway. But what is does make us is family. To the public you are family and to us you are still our prodigal sister. Phoebes and I have friends and colleagues that we need some kind of explanation for. You just moved to the coast after growing up in the East. Or something like that," said Phoebe.

"Since I'm a real stranger to this time it's more like I grew up in Alaska or on the moon. Is that possible?" asked Prue scratching her head.

"Not yet," said Piper smiling sweetly. "I could use some help at my Rutanese restaurant. Care for the job? Hmm?"

"Rutan..what?" asked Prue screwing up her nose.

"Cantonese and Russian, but that's along story. Start helping me in my office and then we can work up from ther,." suggested Piper.

"I am a photographer, Piper. Can't I help you out doing what I like best?" asked Prue.

"Ever handle a multi-digi-metric-cam?" asked Phoebe trying to keep a straight face.

Dropping her hands to the table Prue just stared at Phoebe.

"Actually neither have I. I still use my old fashioned digital camera, but that long mumbo jumbo word is what your up-to-date photographer uses. You're going to have to ease back into life slowly, my dear sister. Piper really can't turn you over to some high school kid working her ..um.. cash register as you would call it. You have a lot to learn in the business world and my Prue said she'd love to help you out at home. She really envied us growing up as sisters, you know," explained Phoebe. "And your two "older" sisters will get you through this. I even order your favorite coffee brand on line."

"Thanks," said Prue smiling outwardly, but frowning on the inside.

"So you see using your WIN or Web Identification Number you have access to all the functions and services available from phone usage to shopping to entertainment services to bill paying. Mom says it's going to replace your social security number for your personal identity number. Even kids as young as eight have them. When I'm in my room I leave the computer on all the time. It manages my homework and phone calls and faxes and gives me all the music and video bits I want when I want them," explained younger Prue.

"And what about all my credit cards and phone card and ATM card?" asked Prue.

"Nada. Gone. We do everything over the web. I barely even use cash anymore," replied younger Prue.

"It's hard to adjust to. My head is spinning, Prue. Let's take a break. Wooo. So let's talk about you. Any thing serious with guys?" asked Prue.

"Negativily on that. Like I do go out with boys, but you can't get next to them and stay there. No ready steady fella yet. Being a witch is not a sharable asset," said younger Prue.

"You mean you can't get close to a guy because you can share your deepest secrets?" said Prue giving her niece a knowing glance.

"Positutely. You're cool, Aunt Prue," said younger Prue lighting up.

Prue smiled and said that she has been there. Being so much closer to younger Prue's age allowed her connect where Phoebe didn't always do the same.

"Now what's with all this color thing you have?" asked Prue trying to get to know her better.

"Oh, one of my sisters noticed that you could pull Prue put of the word purple and she started calling me Purple Prue. After trying on some purple clothes, I started liking the color thing. So here I am today, like totally immersed in it. Good with my eyes don't you think?" asked younger Prue.

"Kinda cute. I guess I'm into more basic colors. But you do have flair in wearing it,." admitted Prue. She sighed and then felt a twinge. "Ahh!"

"Aunt Prue, are you OK?" she said standing up suddenly while Prue rolled on the floor.

"Great moons. OUTGOING. HALLIWELL CLINIC!" called out younger Prue to contact her Mom.

Prue looked up at her niece who seemed to be receding though Prue wasn't moving. She reached for her and felt herself falling backwards. Everything went dark and then seemed to return to normal. Feeling better Prue sat up and called out, "Prue?" In came a very sophisticated looking businesswoman in her late twenties caring a little boy.

"Momma, lady!" the boy said pointing directly at Prue. "Me scared!"

"Aunt Prue?" the woman asked. "Are you back? It's OK sweetie, Mommy's here."

"What the hell? Prue? It's me. How long have I been gone this time?" asked Prue.

"Eleven years, Auntie Prue." replied the younger Prue who was now almost Prue's real age. "I'm married now, and this is your great-nephew Alex. Alex, this is your very unique Aunt Prue. Welcome back!" the younger Prue said looking very perplexed.

"Uh, right," said Prue as she brushed herself off and stood up. "So what is this like, 2035?"

"February 12, 2036," replied the younger Prue as she put her son down.

"Um, Aunt Prue, I'll drop Alex off at the edu-center and then I'll help you out. Lord, it's strange, but good to see you. You haven't changed a bit," said the younger Prue truly amazed.

"And your Mom and Aunt Piper?" inquired Prue.

"Mom still lives upstairs, but is at a conference in Indonesia right now. Piper and Uncle Leo moved to Mill Valley. Let's see, I'm divorced and still living in the Manor. Melinda lives in the city with a doctor. Marie and Henry live in their old house down the street and have two two-year old twin boys. We still have demon and warlock problems, but there are enough witches around to help us out when needed. That's the Halliwell news to date. Check you persona-news for further updates. Easy Alex. Outgoing Wyatt residence," Prue Jr. called to the ceiling.

"Hello, Prue. The picnic's not still Saturday, What's up?" asked Piper still sounding chipper as always.

"Aunt Piper. Aunt Prue just popped in again. Can you please come over and help her out?" asked the younger Prue very apologetically.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Piper as white light appeared in front of the younger Prue and became a 63-year-old version of Piper dressed chicly with her hair still long, streaked with gray and wound up on her head. "Woo. Prue, where have you been? You look, the same? Well, so how long you staying this time? I didn't mean that. Welcome home!"

"Uh, thanks. Did you just orb in?" asked Prue wrinkling up her forehead.

"Hubby taught me a trick or two. Been married for 35 years to Leo Wyatt. Now Prue, we have got to stop you from popping in on us and get you to stay here with us. Prue you head off to work. My sister and I need to go check up on her problem. Now scoot Prue. And you come with me Prue. Definitely need to work on the names," said Piper more talking to herself.

"I just thought I could help and.." said the younger Prue.

"No, no, no. I'll have your Mom here in no time. The Charmed Ones will take care of it. SO scoot," said Piper motioning her off.

"What's wrong with my sister?" asked Prue as she went to the door with her namesake.

"Nothing. She's just gotten more motherly and protective as we got older. You weren't around, so Piper took over. Don't worry. Just be prepared to feel like a child again," said Prue as she put on her coat.

"I don't notice any of your old shade on you," said Prue smiling shyly.

"Purple? Oh God, I wouldn't be caught dead in that now. Too much color when I was younger. It's good to see you again Aunt Prue. Bye," she said waving and giving her a kiss.

"Same here. Bye," said Prue closing the door after her.

"You know this place really hasn't changed," said Prue looking around the room. "It still says Halliwell all over."

Not listening Piper called out, "Let's go check the Book of Shadows. It sounds like you've been cursed, Prue deary."

"Uh, Piper. Can't you ..ah. Oh never mind," said Prue as they headed up to the attic again.

The attic was the one place where Prue still felt at home; while Piper felt it was the one place she thought that Prue would be safe with all the mid-21st century gadgets around. In all those years, the least that had changed was the old weathered attic of the Manor of Halliwell.

"Prue, sweetie. Why don't YOU look through the Book of Shadows? I will go get Phoebe and bring her back here. It'll feel real good to have the power of three together again. Now be good, Prue. I'll be back in a flash. Bye, deary," said Piper as she vanished in a blaze of white orbs.

"Bye yourself," Prue mumbled to herself. "Get a life, Piper. I need a sister right now and not a mother. Let's see now. The Demon of Suffering, the Demon of Pathos…"

Ten minutes later Prue was still pouring through the book when her two sisters appeared from nowhere.

"Lord, how do you do that, Piper? I left my stomach back in my hotel room. Wow! Per-oo, my dear sister. You're not getting any supper young lady since you're not back in time for it!" Phoebe said waging her finger at her.

"Phoebes, not the sitcom mother routine with you too! And besides, Grams used to tell us that," exclaimed Prue throwing her hands up.

"Kidding! You know how long it's been since I put one on you?" asked Phoebe.

Prue softened a bit. "All right you can have that one. And it is good to see you Phoebes." Prue came over and hugged her tightly.

"Now what was that crack about me, Prudence?" asked Piper putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

"Well, I just felt you were looking a bit down on me since I was the victim here," explained Prue.

"I've kinda noticed that too, Piper. Just a little bit," said Phoebes in a wee little voice.

"Now what in the world are you talking about?" said Piper now really feeling picked on.

"You've been over motherly with all the Halliwell's lately." To Prue Phoebes said, "I think it's an empty nest type of thing. She drives Leo crazy all the time."

"I do.." started Piper.

"Ah, no. Book of Shadows remember? I still have an evening lecture to give. Let's see now," said Phoebe as she fingered the pages flipping through the book. "Hum, Prue sweetie did you run into any three headed dogs recently?"

"I can't remember anything when I left 2000. He must be some time related demon, warlock or something," said Prue getting exasperated.

"Maybe she was assaulted by a deranged cuckoo clock," said Piper smiling.

"Piper!" yelled Phoebe.

"I just thought I owed you one, Prue deary," said Piper now looking tense.

"All right, whatever. Phoebes?" asked Prue.

Looking carefully Phoebes didn't look happy. "This is going to take some time. I don't see any demon with that particular modus operandi, but it could have been a botched spell or unseen consequence. Or Piper's idea of the curse may have been used to break up the Charmed Ones. Let me take some notes and I'll get back to you with some ideas."

"And when will that be?" asked an unhappy Prue.

"When I am sure about it. You don't want to get in a worse pickle? Remember when we vanquished you instead of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse? We didn't have all the facts then either," said Phoebes looking knowingly.

"True," said Prue.

"Piper, please get me back where I belong. I'll check out the usual databases and the witch help lines. Bye, Prue. See ya later," said Phoebes waving.

Piper grabbed her and called out, "You stay put. Don't touch anything!" Prue just sat down looking very unhappy and very worried about her own fate.

Later that night Prue, Prue, Piper, Leo and Alex sat around the dining room table.

"That meal was incredible, Prue," exclaimed her Aunt.

"Thanks Auntie Prue," said the younger version starting to clear the table. "I learned from the best."

Wrinkling up her forehead she exclaimed, "Your Mom?"

"No, Aunt Piper!" said Prue, Jr.

"I would HOPE SO!" chimed in Piper. "Phoebes is still little Miss Nuke It."

"And speaking of her, that could be it," said Prue as her computer announced an incoming file from Indonesia. Printing it out, Prue brought in the document on some kind of funny greenish paper to her Aunt.

"Phoebes thinks it must be the backlash from a botched spell. Nothing else would explain the random traveling into the future. Great. So unless we can figure it out, I'm going to keep traveling through time. Any messages for your great-great-great grandchildren," cried out Prue as she plopped on the dining room chair.

"Oh deary! We'll figure it out. Leo, be a sweetie and go check out with the Elders. Maybe they can help. Please, sweetie," asked Piper smiling.

"Sure," said Leo as he put down his napkin, kissed his wife and orbed out.

Prue stood up and held onto her sister. "Thanks, Piper. I just know that.ah..that. Not again!" said Prue as she fell to the floor.

"Take my hand, Prue," said Piper reaching out to her sister but she couldn't touch her as Prue fell through time and space again.

Falling backwards Prue felt like her head had been spinning around forever. Regaining her senses she was still in the dining room, but the floors and walls were all shiny. Running her hand on the floor, it was all smooth and cool and felt almost velvety. She stood up and called out, "Hello?" Suddenly an electric shock ran through her body causing all her nerves to tingle and then burn. Prue collapsed on the floor as a buzzer went off and a force field wrapped tightly around her like a cocoon.

"Hezz got another one," cried out a little boy running down the stairs.

Prue could only hear the unmistakable thump-thump-thump of a very young child's feet running across the floor. Then an adult's steps could be heard.

"Away, Micks. Must be a warlock if she penetrated the outer perimeter. Summon Granny. Hurry," called out a male voice.

The man walked to within Prue's sight and she saw a middle-aged man with sandy hair highlighted with streaks of gray. "Wrapped up fully I see. Trussed and tried you will remain till we deal with you."

Still under the neural stud, Prue could barely even follow him with her eyes, let alone utter a word.

"What be there now?" called out a female voice.

"Where did she come from? I thought the last of them had been wiped out!" exclaimed much older sounding women.

"Never will be fully free of evil. Gaze upon her, she is strange indeed," said the man.

"Positutely. She has the look of a ..great moons of Saturn. Aunt Prue?" gasped the older women. "It might be her. Mickey go get the picture off my dresser of the three women. You know, the old fashioned photograph. Hurry!" said the old woman.

"Mother Wilder, what meanest you?" asked the other female voice.

"It's been so long," said the older woman twisting and turning her head looking down at Prue.

Even though the burning in Prue's nervous system ceased, her confinement did not allow her to move an inch or say a thing.

"Here Nana," said the little boy as she handed her an ancient picture frame of Prue, Piper and Phoebe standing in front of the Manor.

"How long I have cherished this picture. See Alex? It is the lost Charmed One, Prue Halliwell. The woman your grandmother Halliwell named me for. She has been tumbling through time since before I was born. Release her now," said the "younger" Prue Halliwell.

"I cannot entirely believe you, Mother. I know her not and she my look that way to trick us," replied Alex.

"Rubbish. I can take care of her. I did it before," replied the "younger" Prue.

"Mother, being the only witch, we are not so safe. You know not this one's powers," exclaimed Alex.

"I know my own family. Release code 37-Wicca," she called out to the ceiling.

Prue's bounds immediately disappeared and she relaxed lying on the floor able to breath much easier. "Th-thank you," Prue barely uttered.

"Aunt Prue. That is you isn't it?" asked the "younger" Prue.

"Y-y-yes. W-what was th-that?" she replied still breathing heavily.

"Our home security system that detains any and all intruders magical or mortal. It knows all our friends and family. You just haven't been around for sixty some odd years, Aunt Prue. Alex, help up your Aunt," said the "younger" Prue anxiously.

"Positutely, Mother. My regrets to you, Miss Prue. It is an honor to meet an ancestor of mine. Greetings to you," replied Alex.

"Uh, likewise. We have met. You must have been about three at the time," said Prue standing up while balancing herself on a chair.

"Yes, my dear. I remember it like it was yesterday," explained the "younger" Prue.

"Actually it was yesterday, even thought it's now, what's the date?" asked Prue.

"November 24, 2102," said the other woman. "Me name is Clona Wilder, Alex's wife. Micky is our grandson. We welcome thee," she said hugging Prue.

"Uh, thanks. A hundred years? I'm a century beyond my old time. That's unbelievable. And my sisters are all dead?" asked Prue cautiously.

Her niece replied, "Yes, my dear. They both passed on quite peacefully. I'm 94 myself. Welcome to the twenty-second century!"

"Piper, Phoebe! I should have known. Strange that they lived out their lives and I wasn't a part of it. Lord. All the times we could have spent together. All the good times we had and then poof then the times were gone. If there's anything you can do, you'll have to do it quickly. I don't know how long I'll be here," said Prue holding back some tears.

"Positutely, Aunt Prue. Up to the Room of Miracles," Alex said pointing to the steps.

"No one but Alex dear can help you soonest," said Clona.

"The Room of Miracles?" Prue asked her niece.

"The attic to us," she replied whispering.

"Of course," replied Prue. "What with all the cellophane?" asked Prue pointing to the walls.

"The most recent innovation in antique preservation. The house should last for centuries. I'm afraid they'll wrap me up next!" kidded the "younger" Prue.

While previously the attic had not changed significantly, now the old aged dark wood had been covered with a shiny white wallboard of some kind. And instead of a storage room, all sorts of strange equipment or computers or something lined the walls. On the table under glass was the Book of Shadows.

"At least one thing is still here. What is all this ..uh..stuff?" asked Prue gesturing around her.

"Alex had no magic in him, but science he does use. Such a quality of genius. His help you must need," said Clona.

"Um, my daughter-in-law means that Alex has studied the subject of magic, analyzed the various possibilities and uses this equipment to as you used the Book of Shadows. The information from the Book of Shadows is stored in his computer along with everything else known about magic. Including the work your sister Phoebe did on your problem. Unfortunately, she found very little and that was a long time ago," lamented the "younger" Prue.

"This "you're older than the hills" routine is starting to get to me. Alex, do your thing!" said Prue.

"How quaint," replied Alex as Prue looked up in disgust. Alex picked up a small device about the size of a mouse waved it at Prue. "Maybe residual magical traces or something in your aura or the intercosmic cross lattice. Umm."

"Whatever. Things were simpler when we were using wolfbain and oak root," said Prue quietly.

"We still do that deary. It's just more of an exact science now," commented her niece.

"Hmm. Gamma particles and lumen flow shows some negativity. Computer, verify, cross reference, provide hypothesis and solution," requested Alex.

"Working. Temporal provocation. Dynamic traces of the demon Tim Rex. Mischief-maker using his chromomeric powers to cause havoc. Active from seventeen to twentieth century. Last known incident in the year 1998. Whereabouts unknown. No trace of dynamics across the celestial plane or the intercosmic plane," reported the computer in a voice that sounded a lot like Phoebe's.

"Um, where did you get that voice?" asked Prue.

"The Master of the Book of Shadows," replied Alex.

"Your sister was always the wiz with the book so Alex had her live on helping us out. From the data we have, I would say that little mischief-maker did himself in trying to do something to our Aunt Prue in the year 2000. Whether he wanted to send you into the future or not we may never know, but he must have done something wrong and destroyed himself leaving you with your time sphere problems," replied the "younger" Prue.

"Need fix to time sphere. Aunt Prue must be reattached to it," said Alex.

"That sounds nasty. What do we have to do?" asked Prue wincing a bit.

"Get you back to you belong. I'll have to take Dorothy here back to Kansas and quickly before she jumps ahead again," said the "younger" Prue.

"Negative, you must stay here. Cannot let Mother go!" exclaimed Alex.

"No, Mother Wilder. Alex best person to Prue help," suggested Clona.

"Listen you two. Magically I can still kick both of your butts!" yelled the "younger" Prue.

The Charmed Prue smiled to herself how much she sounded like Phoebe when she got mad.

"Now cook up a transport spell and let's get this Charmed One home!" Prue demanded.

Almost a hour later the four adults stood out back behind the former Halliwell Manor.  
The sky was bright with lights crisscrossing the sky.

"My, how charming. What's with the light show?" asked Prue.

"Just a lot more traffic up there these days. Now, Aunt Prue is this area clear of obstructions in your time?" asked the "younger" Prue.

"I guess," said Prue.

"Mother, thirty minutes have you. Come back automatically. Deal with demon  
and stay no longer than must you."

"I will, my darling," said his mother.

"Happiness," said Clona as she hugged her.

"The same my darling. I will return momentarily," she replied.

"And than you," said Prue hugging her descendants.

"Wings of bat,  
Time to mend,  
Return us to,  
When it happened," said her niece almost cackling with her aged vice.

Poof, poof! Both Prues disappeared. The lights vanished from the  
Sky.

"This looks promising," replied Prue.

"Lord, it's just as I remember. Go around to the front of the house," said  
her niece.

In front they saw Prue drive up in her SUV.

"We're just in time. I just arrived," said Prue.

The earlier Prue stuffed her keys in her purse, put it over her shoulder and headed up the steps. Something appeared behind her and she froze in her tracks.

"That must be Tim Rex," said the "younger" Prue. She stepped from behind the house and cast him to the ground.

"PIPER!" yelled out Prue as she pushed him to the ground, too.

"What's all the racket?" called out Piper from an upstairs window.

"FREEZE QUICK!" Piper heard. Raising her arms the demon turned  
into an ice pop.

Piper and Phoebe ran outside. "Whoa, how did I freeze my sister?" asked Prue as she looked quizzically at the frozen Prue.

"You didn't Piper!" exclaimed the Prue from the future.

"Two of you? Now I'm in for it!" quipped Phoebe. "So who are you?" Phoebes asked the "younger" Prue.

"Oh, just another Halliwell," she replied.

"Are you one of Grams' relatives?" asked Piper.

"Yep!"

"Sorta a cousin?" asked Phoebes now very intrigued.

"No," replied the "younger" Prue.

Phoebes came very close and looked up at the old woman. "Have we met before?"

"No, but we will," she replied with a twinkle in her eye.

"No, not another one of these time travel thingies!" burst out Piper. "So you're a daughter or granddaughter or something like that?"

"I'm Prue Halliwell, daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and..well I better leave that a secret. Mom," she said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Uh, no way! I'm a mother? And why did I name you "PRUDENCE?" said Phoebes in her little girl voice.

"Time will tell, but I won't. Yes, dear Phoebe you will be my mother. Someday," said the "younger" Prue much more motherly than daughter-like.

"What a weird concept. Mother Phoebe. What about the frozen guy? He won't stay that way, you know," said Piper.

"We have to vanquish Tim Rex. I brought back the right spell for him. Come on Charmed Ones!" said the future Prue.

"Mother? ME? I always thought, but never really imagined. I really do go on, but judging from her age I must be dead. That was bound to happen eventually, and then I must also be a.." mumbled Phoebes talking to herself.

"PHOEBE. Figure the other stuff out later. It's vanquishing time," said Piper.

"Oh, right. What's the deal?" asked Phoebes.

Prue replied, "Together:

Black is white,  
White is black.  
From hell he came,  
Send him back.  
Tim Rex no longer,  
So bothersome be.  
Away thy demon,  
We vanquish thee."

The demon momentarily reanimated and then vanished in a mournful cloud of smoke. "Ohhhhhhhhhh!"

"That was simple," exclaimed Piper.

"He was just a mischievous spirit that sent me far into the future. And now time should resume it's course. Wait a minute.." said Prue as she felt another pull. "Not again!"

"Prue, wait!" called out Phoebe.

Prue was pulled toward the frozen Prue who looked perplexed as they merged. When finished the one remaining Prue looked up still wearing the clothes of the earlier Prue.

"Auntie dear, do you still remember your ordeal?" asked the "younger" Prue.

"Uh, yes. I was spinning farther and farther into the future," said Prue still looking perplexed.

"So what was it like?" asked Phoebes excitedly.

"It's fading. I don't remember much anymore," said Prue shaking her head.

"That's because it has all changed and time has a different shape now. And I have to return myself. Mom, you may meet me again. An then maybe not.." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Uh. Well, goodbye my uh..daughter. I guess I'll just have to wait and see. Safe journey," said Phoebes hugging her tightly.

"Easy, Mom. These old bones aren't as strong any more. So long Aunt Piper," she said hugging her.

"Bye, Prue. It's been interesting. Yep!"

"So long Prue. You're definitely a Halliwell. I can never thank you enough to help restoring my life. You're a dear lovely lady! Bye," sniffed Prue.

"Same here. I just wish I knew you better. Farewell," said their niece as she vanished into thin air and the Charmed Ones waved to her.

"Now you HAVE to tell us SOMETHING!" said Phoebes grabbing her by the collar.

"Wait, wait. Let's see. I met Phoebes' great-great grandson. Piper and Leo retired to Mill Valley and I hopped a century over what seemed like a few days to me. That's about it. But then none of that did happen or will happen or might have happened," said Prue happily shaking her head.

Piper and Phoebes looked at each other and giggled, "That tense thing!"

They all laughed and hugged. And the Charmed Ones were together again.

As she sat up it was clear that she

was sitting on the front lawn of Halliwell Manor.

"What in hell happened?" Prue said holding her head with both

hands. "Oh, God. Get the number of that truck that hit me." She

stood up very slowly, looked around and spotted her purse and

headed up the walk. Prue pulled out her keys and inserted it

into the lock but it wouldn't fit. Trying it again, she became

very frustrated. She needed something for her headache now.

"Phoebe, Piper," she called out banging on the door. "My key

is all messed up. Open up!"

Pheebs opened the door wearing a pair of purple cutoffs, a purple

and pink top and purple streaks in her hair. Oh yes, and a nose

ring with a purple stone it it.

"Hey you. What gives?" she asked looking straight through her.

"Uh, Phoebe?" asked Prue squinting at her sister.

"NOOOO! I'm Prue Halliwell. What do YOU want? I have STUFF to do!"

she said looking annoyed.

"Excuse me. I'm Prue Halliwell! And I live here," said Prue trying

to push her way in.

"Excuse me," she cried waving her hand and throwing Prue backwards onto the porch and landing on her rear.

"What in the name of Wicca was that? Pheebs can't do that, can she?"

Prue said to herself shaking some cobwebs from her head. A strange

car pulled up and out popped Piper carrying a grocery sack and humming.

She walked up the steps looking down and then her eyes caught the

sight of Prue sitting down and the porch.

"Whoooooaaaa! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as her hands went up in the air along with he groceries.

"Piper!" Prue called out getting up and running over to her sister.

"No! You're dead! Prue, it can't be you!" screamed Piper shaking like a leaf.

Prue held her sister tight. "It's me, Piper, it's me!" said Prue who

started to notice that Piper looked much older.

"No, no. I don't believe it. I can't believe! We gave you up for dead

so long ago! What are you doing here, Prue?"

"I don't know how I got here. What year is this?" asked Prue looking

closely at Piper.

"It's 2025. AND why are you staring at me? I still look

pretty darn good .. for my age," said Piper looking down

a bit. "You're the one that looks like my daughter, uh,

kid sister."

"Twenty-five years? And who was that with the purple nose ring?"

cried out Prue no longer feeling her headache. Her whole body

had gone had gone fuzzy.

Calmer, but still shaken. "Oh, you must have met Prue, Prue.

That's Phoebe's kid. Phoebe named her after you."

"Phoebe named her daughter after me? I don't know what to say. I never thought we were that close." Said Prue very touched.

"Well, since we're..ah.. missing, she felt we needed a Prue, so you've your niece and namesake. Oh, Lord! What a mess!" said Piper looking down at the groceries.

"Let me help you," said Prue leaning over.

"You know that's the first time I freaked out like that in years.

It takes my sister coming back from the dead to.."

"I'm not dead though I do feel like a bit run down. Let me

help you get those things inside," said Prue carrying

several of the strange packages.

Piper got out her key and opened up the Manor door.

"PRUE!" she called out. "It's Aunt Piper!"

"Hold your horses, I'll be down soon!" came a voice from

upstairs.

"Well, she sounds like quite a lot to handle!" replied Prue.

"Um, yep. But she's only seventeen and every bit a

Halliwell. Oh, Prue. It's been so long! Welcome home,"

said Piper now over the shock and crying profusely.

"Thanks, sis. I can't imagine what you've been through!"

said Prue returning the hug.

"Hey, I thought I got rid of you!" cried out the younger

Prue.

"Well, hi!" replied Prue.

"Who is this outdated nobody? Looks at those wraps!"

replied the younger Prue.

Piper drying her tears replied, "For your information

Young lady. This "NOBODY" is your Aunt Prue, Miss Prue."

"Yea right. The long dead Charmed One! Give me a break!"

she replied plunking down on the couch.

"Look, sweetie, this is awfully hard on me too." said Prue

with her hands on her hips.

"Speaking of the Charmed Ones." said Piper looking at

the ceiling. "OUTGOING. HALLIWELL CLINIC." A dial tone

could be heard as Prue looked very confused.

"Halliwell clinic." Said a strange disembodied voice.

"Hi, Judy. This is Piper Wyatt. Please get my sister.  
It's an emergency," said Piper pushing her hair back.

"Certainly, Mrs. Wyatt." replied Judy.

"Halliwell Clinic? Mrs. Wyatt?" asked Prue blinking in confusion.

"You have LOT of catching up to do, sister dear." replied Piper.

"Hello, Piper. I'm between patients. What's so

urgent?" asked the familiar voice of Phoebe Halliwell.

"It's too hard to explain. You better get home, fast!"

said Piper.

"I know that worried Piper tone. OK, I'll cancel my

last appointment and be there in twenty minutes. Bye."

said Pheebs.

"I can never get Dr. Halliwell home like that. Mom's

always too busy. How do you do it, Aunt Piper?" asked

he younger Prue.

"Oh, just knowing her for fifty years. I always

had the knack. Now when Phoebe gets here, let me talk to her

first," said Piper.

"Now give me the basics. I'm the stranger around here,"

asked Prue.

"Strange is right. Who are you?' asked little Prue looking

closely at her.

"Your Aunt Prue. Now SIT DOWN young lady. OK, in a

nutshell. You just disappeared in July 2000 and were

listed as dead. Leo and I live down the street and have

two daughters, Melinda and Marie. I still own P3 and

two other restaurants. Phoebe became a doctor of Psychology

and runs he Halliwell Clinic. She was married to

Mark Wilson who left her about eight years ago. She

lives here in the Manor with your namesake. Magic wise,

once the Charmed Ones were dissolved we weren't such a

demon magnet anymore. Life is still interesting, but not

as frequently. That's about it," said Piper smiling for

the first time.

"So Phoebe got a doctorate?" asked a surprised Prue.

"Yep. With fewer demons to battle, she hit the books

and they couldn't stop her. I'm so proud of her!"

said Piper.

"I can see," said Prue wondering about all the times she never

thought Pheebs would go anywhere. "Ah, you got anything to

drink? Maybe a cup of coffee?"

"YEEEWWW! You drink that horrible stuff?" said little Prue.

"Not in Pheebs' house. It's tea morning, noon and night. Care

for a cup?" asked Piper perkier.

"Definitely." replied Prue.

A little later Phoebe could be heard coming in.

"I hope this is good. Mr. Dawson was making lots of progress

and I'll have to stay late Thursday to make up his session.  
Piper? Prue?" called out Pheebs. Piper came into the

living room.

"Uh, Pheebs. We have a little situation. Don't worry, nothing

bad. Just different. We have a visitor!" said Piper playing

with her hands.

"Oh, who?" asked Pheebs cocking her head to one side.

"Hi Pheebs?" said Prue felling a little sheepishingly.

"PRUE! OH MY GOD!" said Pheebs running over and hugging her

long lost sister. Pheebs had not changed much. Still thin

and beautiful with a few extra lines in her face and a

softer color in her hair.

"You haven't aged a day! Where you come form? Oh it's so good

to see you. How do you feel?" she asked Prue with tears in her

eyes.

"A little like you did coming back from New York. Definitively

the prodigal sister." she said shrugging.

"Now that's a picture," said Piper crying too.

"Prue! Oh lord, now we have two Prue's. Prue, did you meet your

aunt!" said Pheebs to her daughter.

"Yea. Are you sure about this dame?" she asked.

"Oh, take my word, this is MY BIG SISTER!" said an excited  
Phoebe.

"And what if she's a shape shifter? Evil things might

figure this is one way to get close to you fast," said

the younger Prue. "That has happened before."

"PRUE! What is going to convince you? Very well. Prue,

sister that is, take my hands." Phoebe said.

Prue felt power going through her as she fell backwards.

Faster and faster until the mist around her subsided and

She and Phoebe were still holding hands and standing

In their living room. "Where are we?" asked Prue very

confused.

"We're in your memories. I took you deep within your

own mind." said Phoebe a little mysteriously.

"You can do that?" replied a startled Prue.

"Lots has changed in 25 years. My mental abilities have

grown, but I still can't do anything physically. But that's

life," shrugged Pheebs.

In walked Prue and Piper.

"Yeah months ago. And we haven't seen or spoken to her since." said Prue

complaining about Phoebe.

"Well you haven't spoken to her," replied Piper quietly.

"No, I haven't. Look maybe you've forgotten why I'm so mad at her." Said Prue glaring

down at her sister.

"No, of course not, but she had nowhere else to go. She lost her job, she's

in debt." said Piper trying to reason with Prue.

"And this is news? How long have you known about this anyway? " replied Prue swinging around to Piper.

"A couple of days. Maybe a week or two. " said Piper quickly realizing how bad this sounded.

"Thanks for sharing. When does she arrive?" said Prue sighing.

The Front door opens and Phoebe comes in smiling broadly. "Surprise! I found the hide-a-key."

"Phoebe, welcome home! It's so good to see you. Isn't it, Prue?" said Piper as she hugged Phoebe.

"I'm speechless." Said Prue as the taxicab honked.

"Oops, I forgot about the cab." Said Pheebs sheepishly.

Piper jumped in, " I'll get it"

"Piper, that's my purse! " said Prue lost in Piper's rush.

"Thanks. I'll pay you back," said Phoebe as she slowly approached Prue.

"Remember all that?" asked the Pheebs from the present.

"How could I forget when you came back from New York? You

still owe me for the cab fare," siad Prue teasing her.

"We come a long way since then. Both of us," said Pheebs.

"Will you more than me the last 25 years," said Prue.

"Now let me show you one of my cherished memories." Said  
Pheebs.

The mist came in again and Prue had another sensation

Of falling. This time they were in Pheebs old bedroom, it

Was early in the morning and Pheebs was turning over in

bed. Prue popped her head in.

"Hey, sleepyhead, staying there all day?" inquired the

Prue in the memory.

"Go away! I don't have class till noon. Let me sleep!"

cried out Pheebs turning over and putting a pillow over her

head.

"All right then. Don't forget were meeting at the club at seven.

New band you know," said Prue putting on her last earring.

"Uh huh." said Pheebs from under the pillow.

"Bye, sweetie. Love ya a lot." Prue called from the hallway.

"Yea, same here." said a muffled Phoebe who drifted back to

sleep.

"That was a tender scene," said Prue a little sarcastically.

"And that was the last time I ever saw you. You walked out

the door and we never saw you again. Two months later we

had a memorial service for you. It was lovely," sighed Pheebs

remembering it.

The mist returned and Prue found them in the St. Augustine Church.

Many of her friends and relatives were there. Piper was speaking from the podium.

"I guess what I got most from my sister was a sense of order and

discipline. She always did the right thing and I admired her for

that. But underneath the front she put up I could tell she really

loved her family. Grams, Phoebe and me. And it is that love that I

will miss the most. Thank you, Prue wherever you are." Cried Piper as she ran from the podium and into Phoebe's arms."

"And you never heard from me again? Didn't you try to find me?"

asked Prue.

"Absolutely. But the Book of shadows was no help, I could never

sense anything about you and the white lighters had no ideas

where you went. Piper and I just had to accept that you might

have been up against a demon that won. Though it looks like

you just were sent through time to now. Let's go back!" said

Pheebs patting her sister's hand. Instantly they were back in

the Manor still standing in the same positions.

"Whhoooa. That was a trip!" exclaimed Prue.

"And now Phoebe knows your innermost secrets. You can't hide

anything from her after that experience!" said Piper looking

seriously at Phoebe.

"Well, after we joined minds we have shared everything. I

understand you better now. And, as to my daughter, this is

your Aunt through and through. Down to her last memory.

Are you OK with that?" she asked looking directly at her

daughter.

"All right! But I'm keeping my eye on her." said the younger Prue.

"Don't worry Prue. She'll take time, but she'll come around. It will take awhile for her to accept that she has a double ganger. Two Prue Halliwell's! What will the world do!" remarked Phoebe.

"Two Prue's? But she looks so much like you Phoebe. At least when you were seventeen." Said Prue.

"Yes, but she has my free spirit and your stubbornness." Said Phoebe thoughtfully.

"And what all that color?" asked Prue.

"That's our Purple Prue. A lot more color than you ever had," quipped Piper.

"Or would be could dead in. Hey, I'm still kind of drawn out." Siad Prue

stretching a bit.

"No problem. You can use our guest room. That is Piper's own room. In fact, Prue you can have a permanent home. Right Piper?"

"AH, yea. My house in a little fuller. Three Halliwell's back in the Manor? Whoa." said Piper. "I have got to run. See ya, Pheebs. And Prue Hugging her. I couldn't be happier. You're finally home!"

"Same here, Piper. Bye, sweetie." said Prue who headed up the stairs and laid down not knowing what was going to become of a woman 25 years out of date.

The light shone through the opened window as Prue turned over as stretched. In her half conscious mind as always she started to go over what she needed to get done that day. Pick up her dry cleaning, take pictures of the new spring fashion lines on display at the convention center, help Piper out at the club, and have her car checked out at the garage. She moaned the bed felt so good and her sleep had been so sound. But something wasn't right, because this wasn't her bed.

"Oh, hell. I had forgotten! This is phoebe's room, or her old room. Welcome to the future!" she thought to herself. Kicking the covers off

she walked over to the old full-length mirror looking herself over.

She stood there in a borrowed nightgown looking the same as she did last week or twenty-five years before, depending upon whom you asked.

"Well, Miss Prue. You have no job, no friends, no life and only two sisters who probably even remember you. Some demon may have tried to kill me, but he didn't. All he did do is ruin my life! I've been in tough jams before and I always made it through and by God I'm going to get through this one, too! I just don't know how yet. That's definitely on my do list for today that is pretty blank to begin with."

Walking back over to the bed, she sat down hard and put her head in her hands. Her niece walked by and poked her head in.

"Aunt Prue?" she said quietly.

"Oh hi," said Prue looking up and brushing back her hair.

"May I come in?" Young Prue asked.

"Sure, come in," said Prue surprised about her change in demeanor.

Young Prue cocked her head to one side and raised her eyebrows. "Um, you on the right side?"

"If mean if I'm OK, I've been better. Thanks for asking though." Said Prue smiling though holding back a tear trying to be strong.

"Um. This isn't my normal line, but I shouldn't have done what I did yesterday. I'm..um.. sorry Aunt Prue." She said looking at her feet.

"Hey, no sweat. You didn't know me from Adam. Consider it forgotten." Smiled Prue.

"Um, ever since my creep of a father took off, I've had to oversee Mom.

She is sometimes a little flighty and way too trusting. Sometimes she acts like a mother and other times she like a kid sister." Young Prue said feeling strange confiding in a stranger.

"So you noticed that, too? I had to do that for 25 years myself. You definitely have some of the good Halliwell qualities. You love and care about your Mom and keep a steady eye on her. That's awfully sweet of you." Said Prue looking into young Prue's soft green eyes.

"Um.. but don't tell anyone about this, please. I want to get to know you, but I have this thing.." she said backing off a bit.

"An attitude, a reputation?" remarked Prue smiling a bit at the cracks showing in young Prue's armor.

Young Prue lit up for a moment, "Right! Like right on the positive."

"Keep showing your tough side. I've done it myself. I think we understand each other, just a bit," said Prue showing a "little bit" between two fingers.

"Positutely." said young Prue lighting up.

"And if you ever want to talk, my door is always open. We Halliwell's have to stick together. Always have, always well." Said Prue putting her hands out to young Prue.

Prue hesitated, but then returned the hug smiling returning quickly to her cool demeanor.

"Uh, th-anks, Aunt Prue." She said quietly running from the room. Prue just shook her head and sighed thinking how much she was like her at that age.

"Morning, Prue." Said Phoebe rushing through the kitchen. "Help yourself to anything.

I have an early session."

Prue was sitting at the table in amazement as Phoebe came rushing by. "I see some things haven't changed. Heading off in the morning without any breakfast?"

"Yep, pretty much the standard procedure." Replied Dr. Phoebe.

"I'm kind of at a loss here. There was no newspaper, I couldn't find the teakettle, there's no juice in the refrigerator. No toaster. No.." complained Prue.

"Oh dear, Prue. You need a lesson in breakfast 101. Um, you need some companionship and a lot of orientation around here. I could use a day off and…" said Pheebs starting to sound motherly toward Prue.

"No, Phoebe I don't want to mess your life up anymore. Your daughter can help me out with whatever though kitchen gadgets are." Said Prue ushering her out the door.

Phoebe stood and gave no ground. "My Prue, oh we have to do something about that, has already left for her Space Consciousness club. They meditate before school starts. It's a little wild, but her grades are up and she is more at peace with herself. I'm calling up the office and canceling all my appointments. Well, at least for this morning. "

"That won't disrupt your day too much?" asked Prue.

"Prue, just showing up completely changed my life, but it's for the better sweetie. Now let me show you how WE cook nowadays. You'll get a kick put of this." Giggled Phoebe.

"I'll bet," moaned Prue.

Piper and Phoebe loved sitting around a big bowl of fondue laughing and giggling with all of her sisters. Though Prue could remember having done it days before, it had been decades to her two "older" sisters.

"And you should have seen your expression when you came out in that frilly coat from Brazil appeared on your image. I would have tried it myself, but it would have looked better on you," laughed Phoebe.

"That thing looked awful." laughed Prue grabbing another spear.

Phoebe retorted, "All the young women like you are wearing them. Not all of us old.."

said Phoebe.

"HEY! Enough of that. Besides when you're at home, I still see you running around in duds your daughter regularly borrows. Pheebs in a way you're still seventeen!" said Piper.

"Sure thing Mom. So Pruee Doo, wanta go down to da burger shack and pick up some buns. Hamburger buns and guy buns? Huh?" said Phoebe in her little girl way.

"Pheebs you haven't changed a bit," laughed Prue.

Pheebs sighed. "A lot more than you, Prue darling. And there comes the problem. We want you part of our lives now, but without declaring to the world that we're witches you are tough to explain, sis!"

"So now you want me to be your little sister? I can live with that. Fitting in may not be easy, but I'm not going to lock myself in the attic." explained Prue.

"Ummmmm. And we don't want you to. But you see, you've been gone a generation and.." said Piper nervously playing with her spear.

"And what I'm I supposed to be? Your illegitimate daughter?" asked Prue glaring a bit at Piper.

"That had crossed our minds, but if you were my Prue's third cousin you could still be Prue Halliwell. Maybe you could be from Grams' husband's family, the Halliwell's."

suggested Phoebe.

"Making us what? Second cousins one generation removed? Or third cousins one generation removed? Or does no make us perfect strangers?" replied Prue a little harshly.

"No Prue. I can never figure that out anyway. But what is does make us is family. To the public you are family and to us you are still our prodigal sister. Pheebs and I have friends and colleagues that we need some kind of explanation for. You just moved to the coast after growing up in the East. Or something like that." said Phoebe.

"Since I'm a real stranger to this time it's more like I grew up in Alaska or on the moon. Is that possible?" asked Prue scratching her head.

"Not yet." said Piper smiling sweetly. "I could use some help at my Rutanese restaurant. Care for the job? Hmm?"

"Rutan..what?" asked Prue screwing up her nose.

"Cantonese and Russian, but that's along story. Start helping me in my office and then we can work up from there." suggested Piper.

"I am a photographer, Piper. Can't I help you out doing what I like best?" asked Prue.

"Ever handle a multi-digi-metric-cam?" asked Phoebe trying to keep a straight face.

Dropping her hands to the table Prue just stared at Phoebe.

"Actually neither have I. I still use my old fashioned digital camera, but that long mumbo jumbo word is what your up-to-date photographer uses. You're going to have to ease back into life slowly, my dear sister. Piper really can't turn you over to some high school kid working her ..um.. cash register as you would call it. You have a lot to learn in the business world and my Prue said she'd love to help you out at home. She really envied us growing up as sisters, you know," explained Phoebe. "And your two "older" sisters will get you through this. I even order your favorite coffee brand on line."

"Thanks," said Prue smiling outwardly, but frowning on the inside.

"So you see using your WIN or Web Identification Number you have access to all the functions and services available from phone usage to shopping to entertainment services

to bill paying. Mom says it's going to replace your social security number for your personal identity number. Even kids as young as eight have them. When I'm in my room I leave the computer on all the time. It manages my homework and phone calls and faxes and gives me all the music and video bits I want when I want them," explained younger Prue.

"And what about all my credit cards and phone card and ATM card?" asked Prue.

"Nada. Gone. We do everything over the web. I barely even use cash anymore," replied younger Prue.

"It's hard to adjust to. My head is spinning, Prue. Let's take a break. Wooo. So let's talk about you. Any thing serious with guys?" asked Prue.

"Negativily on that. Like I do go out with boys, but you can't get next to them and stay there. No ready steady fella yet. Being a witch is not a sharable asset," said younger Prue.

"You mean you can't get close to a guy because you can share your deepest secrets?" said Prue giving her niece a knowing glance.

"Positutely. You're cool, Aunt Prue." Said younger Prue lighting up.

Prue smiled and said that she has been there. Being so much closer to younger Prue's age allows her connect where Phoebe didn't always do the same.

"Now what's with all this color thing you have?" asked Prue trying to get to know her better.

"Oh, one of my sisters noticed that you could pull Prue put of the word purple and she started calling me Purple Prue. After trying on some purple clothes, I started liking the color thing. So here I am today, like totally immersed in it. Good with my eyes don't you think?" asked younger Prue.

"Kinda cute. I guess I'm into more basic colors. But you do have flair in wearing It." admitted Prue. She sighed and then felt a twinge. "Ahh!"

"Aunt Prue, are you OK?" she said standing up suddenly while Prue rolled on the floor.

"Great moons. OUTGOING. HALLIWELL CLINIC." Called out younger Prue to contact her Mom.

Prue looked up at her niece who seemed to be receding though Prue wasn't moving. She reached for her and felt herself falling backwards.

Everything went dark and then seemed to return to normal. Feeling better Prue sat up and called out, "Prue?"

In came a very sophisticated looking businesswoman in her late twenties caring a little boy.

"Momma, lady!" the boy said pointing directly at Prue. "Me scared!"

"Aunt Prue?" the woman asked. "Are you back? It's OK sweetie, Mommy's here."

"What the hell? Prue? It's me. How long have I been gone this time?"

asked Prue.

"Eleven years, Auntie Prue." replied the younger Prue who was now almost Prue's real age. "I'm married now, and this is your great nephew Alex. Alex, this is your very unique Aunt Prue. Welcome back!" the younger Prue said looking very perplexed.

"Uh, right," said Prue as she brushed herself off and stood up. "So what is this like, 2035?"

"February 12, 2036," replied the younger Prue as she put her son down.

"Um, Aunt Prue, I'll drop Alex off at the edu-center and then I'll help out. Lord, it's strange, but good to see you. You haven't change a bit," said the younger Prue truly amazed.

"And your Mom and Aunt Piper?" inquired Prue.

"Mom still lives upstairs, but is at a conference in Indonesia right now. Piper and Uncle Leo moved to Mill Valley. Let's see, I'm divorced and still living in the Manor. Melinda lives in the city with a doctor. Marie and Henry live in their old house down the street and have two two-year old twin boys. We still have demon and warlock problems, but there are enough witches around to help us out when needed. That's the Halliwell news to date. Check you persona-news for further updates. Easy Alex. Outgoing Wyatt residence," Prue Jr. called to the ceiling.

"Hello, Prue. The picnic's not still Saturday, What's up?" asked Piper still sounding chipper as always.

"Aunt Piper. Aunt Prue just popped in again. Can you please come over and help her out?" asked the younger Prue very apologetically.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Piper as white light appeared in front of the younger Prue and became a 63-year-old version of Piper dressed chicly with her hair still long, streaked with gray and wound up on her head. "Woo. Prue, where have you been? You look, the same? Well, so how long you staying this time? I didn't mean that. Welcome home!"

"Uh, thanks. Did you just orb in?" asked Prue wrinkling up her forehead.

"Hubby taught me a trick or two. Been married for 35 years to Leo Wyatt. Now Prue, we have got to stop you from popping in on us and get you to stay here with us. Prue you head off to work. My sister and I need to go check up on her problem. Now scoot Prue. And you come with me Prue. Definitely need to work on the names," said Piper more talking to herself.

"I just thought I could help and.." said the younger Prue.

"No, no, no. I'll have your Mom here in no time. The Charmed Ones will take care of it. SO scoot," said Piper motioning her off.

"What's wrong with my sister?" asked Prue as she went to the door with her namesake.

"Nothing. She's just gotten more motherly and protective as we got older. You

weren't around, so Piper took over. Don't worry. Just be prepared to feel like a child again," said Prue as she put on her coat.

"I don't notice any of your old shade on you," said Prue smiling shyly.

"Purple? Oh God, I wouldn't be caught dead in that now. Too much color when I was younger. It's good to see you again Aunt Prue. Bye," she said waving and giving her a kiss.

"Same here. Bye," said Prue closing the door after her.

"You know this place really hasn't changed," said Prue looking around the room. "It still says Halliwell all over."

Not listening Piper called out, "Let's go check the Book of Shadows. It sounds like you've been cursed, Prue deary."

"Uh, Piper. Can't you ..ah. Oh never mind," said Prue as they headed up to the attic again.

The attic was the one place where Prue still felt at home; while Piper felt it was the one place she thought that Prue would be safe with all the mid-21st century gadgets around. In all those years, the least that had changed was the old weathered attic of the Manor of Halliwell.

"Prue, sweetie. Why don't YOU look through the Book of Shadows? I will go get Phoebe and bring her back here. It'll feel real good to have the power of three together again. Now be good, Prue. I'll be back in a flash. Bye, deary," said Piper as she vanished in a blaze of white orbs.

"Bye yourself," Prue mumbled to herself. "Get a life, Piper. I need a sister right now and not a mother. Let's see now. The Demon of Suffering, the Demon of Pathos…"

Ten minutes later Prue was still pouring through the book when her two sisters appeared from nowhere.

"Lord, how do you do that, Piper? I left my stomach back in my hotel room. Wow! Per-oo, my dear sister. You're not getting any supper young lady since you're not back in time for it!" Phoebe said waging her finger at her.

"Pheebs, not the sitcom mother routine with you too! And besides, Grams used to tell us that," exclaimed Prue throwing her hands up.

"Kidding! You know how long it's been since I put one on you?" asked Phoebe.

Prue softened a bit. "All right you can have that one. And it is good to see you Pheebs,"

Prue came over and hugged her tightly.

"Now what was that crack about me, Prudence?" asked Piper putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

"Well, I just felt you were looking a bit down on me since I was the victim here,' explained Prue.

"I've kinda noticed that too, Piper. Just a little bit," said Pheebs in a wee little voice.

"Now what in the world are you talking about?" said Piper now really feeling picked on.

"You've been over motherly with all the Halliwell's lately." To Prue Pheebs said, "I think it's an empty nest type of thing. She drives Leo crazy all the time."

"I do.." started Piper.

"Ah, no. Book of Shadows remember? I still have an evening lecture to give. Let's see now," said Phoebe as she fingered the pages flipping through the book. "Hum, Prue sweetie did you run into any three headed dogs recently?"

"I can't remember anything when I left 2000. He must be some time related demon, warlock or something," said Prue getting exasperated.

"Maybe she was assaulted by a deranged cuckoo clock," said Piper smiling.

"Piper!" yelled Phoebe.

"I just thought I owed you one, Prue deary," said Piper now looking tense.

"All right, whatever. Pheebs?" asked Prue.

Looking carefully Pheebs didn't look happy. "This is going to take some time. I don't see any demon with that particular modus operandi, but it could have been a botched spell or unseen consequence. Or Piper's idea of the curse may have been used to break up the Charmed Ones. Let me take some notes and I'll get back to you with some ideas."

"And when will that be?" asked an unhappy Prue.

"When I am sure about it. You don't want to get in a worse pickle? Remember when we vanquished you instead of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse? We didn't have all the facts then either," said Pheebs looking knowingly.

"True," said Prue.

"Piper, please get me back where I belong. I'll check out the usual databases and the witch help lines. Bye, Prue. See ya later," said Pheebs waving.

Piper grabbed her and called out, "You stay put. Don't touch anything." Prue just sat down looking very unhappy and very worried about her own fate.

Later that night Prue, Prue, Piper, Leo and Alex sat around the dining room table.

"That meal was incredible, Prue," exclaimed her Aunt.

"Thanks Auntie Prue," said the younger version starting to clear the table. "I learned from the best."

Wrinkling up her forehead she exclaimed, "Your Mom?"

"No, Aunt Piper!" said Prue, Jr.

"I would HOPE SO!" chimed in Piper. "Pheebs is still little Miss Nuke It."

"And speaking of her, that could be it," said Prue as her computer announced an incoming file from Indonesia. Printing it out, Prue brought in the document on some kind of funny greenish paper to her Aunt.

"Pheebs thinks it must be the backlash from a botched spell. Nothing else would explain the random traveling into the future. Great. So unless we can figure it out, I'm going to keep traveling through time. Any messages for your great-great-great grandchildren," cried out Prue as she plopped on the dining room chair.

"Oh deary! We'll figure it out. Leo, be a sweetie and go check out with the high council. Maybe they can help. Please, sweetie," asked Piper smiling.

"Sure," said Leo as he put down his napkin, kissed his wife and orbed out.

Prue stood up and held onto her sister. "Thanks, Piper. I just know that.ah..that. Not again!" said Prue as she fell to the floor.

"Take my hand, Prue," said Piper reaching out to her sister but she couldn't touch her as Prue fell through time and space again.

Falling backwards Prue felt like her head had been spinning around forever. Regaining her senses she was still in the dining room, but the floors and walls were all shiny. Running her hand on the floor, it was all smooth and cool and felt almost velvety. She stood up and called out, "Hello?" Suddenly an electric shock ran through her body causing all her nerves to tingle and then burn. Prue collapsed on the floor as a buzzer went off and a force field wrapped tightly around her like a cocoon.

"Hezz got another one," cried out a little boy running down the stairs.

Prue could only hear the unmistakable thump-thump-thump of a very young child's feet running across the floor. Then an adult's steps could be heard.

"Away, Micks. Must be a warlock if she penetrated the outer perimeter. Summon Granny. Hurry," called out a male voice.

The man walked to within Prue's sight and she saw a middle-aged man with sandy hair highlighted with streaks of gray. "Wrapped up fully I see. Trussed and tried you will remain till we deal with you."

Still under the neural stud, Prue could barely even follow him with her eyes, let alone utter a word.

"What be there now?" called out a female voice.

"Where did she come from? I thought the last of them had been wiped out!" exclaimed much older sounding women.

"Never will be fully free of evil. Gaze upon her, she is strange indeed," said the man.

"Positutely. She has the look of a ..great moons of Saturn. Aunt Prue?"

gasped the older women. "It might be her. Mickey go get the picture off my dresser of the three women. You know, the old fashioned photograph. Hurry!" said the old woman.

"Mother Wilder, what meanest you?" asked the other female voice.

"It's been so long," said the older woman twisting and turning her head looking down at Prue.

Even though the burning in Prue's nervous system ceased, her confinement did not allow her to move an inch or say a thing.

"Here Nana," said the little boy as she handed her an ancient picture frame of Prue, Piper and Phoebe standing in front of the Manor.

"How long I have cherished this picture. See Alex? It is the lost Charmed One, Prue Halliwell. The woman your grandmother Halliwell named me for. She has been tumbling through time since before I was born. Release her now," said the "younger" Prue Halliwell.

"I cannot entirely believe you, Mother. I know her not and she my look that way to trick us," replied Alex.

"Rubbish. I can take care of her. I did it before," replied the "younger" Prue.

"Mother, being the only witch, we are not so safe. You know not this one's powers," exclaimed Alex.

"I know my own family. Release code 37-Wicca," she called out to the ceiling.

Prue's bounds immediately disappeared and she relaxed lying on the floor able to breath much easier. "Th-thank you," Prue barely uttered.

"Aunt Prue. That is you isn't it?" asked the "younger" Prue.

"Y-y-yes. W-what was th-that?" she replied still breathing heavily.

"Our home security system that detains any and all intruders magical or mortal. It knows all our friends and family. You just haven't been around for sixty some odd years, Aunt Prue. Alex, help up your Aunt,"

said the "younger" Prue anxiously.

"Positutely, Mother. My regrets to you, Miss Prue. It is an honor to meet an ancestor of mine. Greetings to you," replied Alex.

"Uh, likewise. We have met. You must have been about three at the time," said Prue standing up while balancing herself on a chair.

"Yes, my dear. I remember it like it was yesterday," explained the "younger" Prue.

"Actually it was yesterday, even thought it's now, what's the date?" asked Prue.

"November 24, 2102," said the other woman. "Me name is Clona Wilder, Alex's wife. Micky is our grandson. We welcome thee." She said hugging Prue.

"Uh, thanks. A hundred years? I'm a century beyond my old time. That's unbelievable. And my sisters are all dead?" asked Prue cautiously.

Her niece replied, "Yes my dear. They both passed on quite peacefully. I'm 94 myself. Welcome to the twenty-second century!"

"Piper, Phoebe! I should have known. Strange that they lived out their lives and I wasn't a part of it. Lord. All the times we could have spent together. All the good times we had and then poof then the times were gone. If there's anything you can do, you'll have to do it quickly. I don't know how long I'll be here," said Prue holding back some tears.

"Positutely, Aunt Prue. Up to the Room of Miracles," Alex said pointing to the steps.

"No one but Alex dear can help you soonest," said Clona.

"The Room of Miracles?" Prue asked her niece.

"The attic to us," she replied whispering.

"Of course," replied Prue. "What with all the cellophane?" asked Prue pointing to the walls.

"The most recent innovation in antique preservation. The house should last for centuries. I'm afraid they'll wrap me up next!" kidded the "younger" Prue.

While previously the attic had not changed significantly, now the old aged dark wood had been covered with a shiny white wallboard of some kind. And instead of a storage room, all sorts of strange equipment or computers or something lined the walls. On the table under glass was the Book of Shadows.

"At least one thing is still here. What is all this ..uh..stuff?" asked Prue gesturing around her.

"Alex had no magic in him, but science he does use. Such a quality of genius. His help you must need," said Clona.

"Um, my daughter-in-law means that Alex has studied the subject of magic, analyzed the various possibilities and uses this equipment to as you used the Book of Shadows. The information from the Book of Shadows is stored in his computer along with everything else known about magic. Including the work your sister Phoebe did on your problem. Unfortunately, she found very little and that was a long time ago," lamented the "younger" Prue.

"This "you're older than the hills" routine is starting to get to me. Alex, do your thing!" said Prue.

"How quaint," replied Alex as Prue looked up in disgust. Alex picked up a small device about the size of a mouse waved it at Prue. "Maybe residual magical traces or something in your aura or the intercosmic cross lattice. Umm."

"Whatever. Things were simpler when we were using wolfbain and oak root," said Prue quietly.

"We still do that deary. It's just more of an exact science now," commented her niece.

"Hmm. Gamma particles and lumen flow shows some negativity. Computer, verify, cross reference, provide hypothesis and solution," requested Alex.

"Working. Temporal provocation. Dynamic traces of the demon Tim Rex. Mischief-maker using his chromomeric powers to cause havoc. Active from seventeen to twentieth century. Last known incident in the year 1998. Whereabouts unknown. No trace of dynamics across the celestial plane or the intercosmic plane," reported the computer in a voice that sounded a lot like Phoebe's.

"Um, where did you get that voice?" asked Prue.

"The Master of the Book of Shadows," replied Alex.

"Your sister was always the wiz with the book so Alex had her live on helping us out. From the data we have, I would say that little mischief-maker did himself in trying to do something to our Aunt Prue in the year 2000. Whether he wanted to send you into the future or not we may never know, but he must have done something wrong and destroyed himself leaving you with your time sphere problems," replied the "younger" Prue.

"Need fix to time sphere. Aunt Prue must be reattached to it," said Alex.

"That sounds nasty. What do we have to do?" asked Prue wincing a bit.

"Get you back to you belong. I'll have to take Dorothy here back to Kansas and quickly before she jumps a ahead again," said the "younger" Prue.

"Negative, you must stay here. Cannot let Mother go!" exclaimed Alex.

"No, Mother Wilder. Alex best person to Prue help," suggested Clona.

"Listen you two. Magically I can still kick both of your butts!" yelled the "younger" Prue.

The Charmed Prue smiled to herself how much she sounded like Phoebe when she got mad.

"Now cook up a transport spell and let's get this Charmed One home!" Prue demanded.

Almost a hour later the four adults stood out back behind the former  
Halliwell Manor.  
The sky was bright with lights crisscrossing the sky.

"My, how charming. What's with the light show?" asked Prue.

"Just a lot more traffic up there these days. Now, Aunt Prue is this area  
clear of obstructions in your time?" asked the "younger" Prue.

"I guess," said Prue.

"Mother, thirty minutes have you. Come back automatically. Deal with demon  
and stay no longer than must you."

"I will my darling," said His mother.

"Happiness," said Clona as she hugged her.

"The same my darling. I will return momentarily," she replied.

"And than you," said Prue hugging her descendants.

"Wings of bat,  
Time to mend,  
Return us to,  
When it happened," said her niece almost cackling with her aged vice.

Poof, poof! Both Prues disappeared. The lights vanished from the  
Sky.

"This looks promising," replied Prue.

"Lord, it's just as I remember. Go around to the front of the house," said  
Her niece.

In front they saw Prue drive up in her SUV.

"We're just in time. I just arrived." Aud Prue.

The earlier Prue stuffed her keys in her purse, put it over her shoulder and  
headed up the steps. Something appeared behind her and she froze in her tracks.

"That must be Tim Rex," said the "younger" Prue. She stepped from behind  
the house and cast him to the ground.

"PIPER!" yelled out Prue as she pushed him to the ground, too.

"What's all the racket?" called out Piper from an upstairs window.

"FREEZE QUICK!" Piper heard. Raising her arms the demon turned  
into an ice pop.

Piper and Phoebe ran outside. "Whoa, how did I freeze my sister?" asked  
Prue as she looked quizzically at the frozen Prue.

"You didn't Piper!" exclaimed the Prue from the future.

"Two of you? Now I'm in for it!" quipped Phoebe. "So who are you?"  
Pheebs asked the "younger" Prue.

"Oh, just another Halliwell," she replied.

"Are you one of Grams' relatives?" asked Piper.

"Yep!"

"Sorta a cousin?" asked Pheebs now very intrigued.

"No," replied the "younger" Prue.

Pheebs came very close and looked up at the old woman. "Have we met  
before?"

"No, but we will," she replied with a twinkle in her eye.

"No, not another one of these time travel thingies!" burst out Piper.  
"So your a daughter or granddaughter or something like that?"

"I'm Prue Halliwell, daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and..well I better  
leave that a secret. Mom," she said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Uh, no way! I'm a mother? And why did I name you "PRUDENCE?"  
said Pheebs in her little girl voice.

"Time will tell, but I won't. Yes, dear Phoebe you will be my  
mother. Someday," said the "younger" Prue much more  
motherly than daughter-like.

"What a weird concept. Mother Phoebe. What about the  
frozen guy? He won't stay that way, you know," said Piper.

:"We have to vanquish Tim Rex. I brought back the right  
spell for him. Come on Charmed Ones!" said the future Prue.

"Mother? ME? I always thought, but never really imagined.  
I really do go on, but judging from her age I must be dead.  
That was bound to happen eventually, and then I must  
also be a.." mumbled Pheebs talking to herself.

"PHOEBE. Figure the other stuff out later. It's vanquishing  
time," said Piper.

"Oh, right. What's the deal?" asked Pheebs.

Prue replied, "Together:

Black is white,  
White is black.  
From hell he came,  
Send him back.  
Tim Rex no longer,  
So bothersome be.  
Away thy demon,  
We vanquish thee."

The demon momentarily reanimated and then vanished in  
a mournful cloud of smoke. "Ohhhhhhhhhh!"

"That was simple," exclaimed Piper.

"He was just a mischievous spirit that sent me  
far into the future. And now time should resume it's  
course. Wait a minute.." said Prue as she felt another  
pull. "Not again!"

"Prue, wait!" called out Phoebe.

Prue was pulled toward the frozen Prue who looked perplexed as  
they merged. When finished the one remaining Prue looked up  
still wearing the clothes of the earlier Prue.

"Auntie dear, do you still remember your ordeal?" asked the  
"younger" Prue.

"Uh, yes. I was spinning farther and farther into the future,"  
said Prue still looking perplexed.

"So what was it like?" asked Pheebs excitedly.

"It's fading. I don't remember much anymore," said Prue shaking her  
head.

"That's because it has all changed and time has a different shape now.  
And I have to returned myself. Mom, you may meet me again.  
An then maybe not.." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Uh. Well, goodby my uh..daughter. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.  
Safe journey," said Pheebs hugging her tightly.

"Easy, Mom. These old bones aren't as strong any more. So long Aunt  
Piper," she said hugging her.

"Bye, Prue. It's been interesting. Yep!"

"So long Prue. You're definitely a Halliwell. I can never thank you enough to  
help restoring my life. You're a dear lovely lady! Bye," sniffed Prue.

"Same here. I just wish I knew you better. Farewell," said their niece as she  
vanished into thin air and the Charmed Ones waved to her.

"Now you HAVE to tell us SOMETHING!" said Pheebs grabbing her by the  
collar.

"Wait, wait. Let's see. I met Pheebs' great-great grandson. Piper and Leo  
retired to Mill Valley and I hopped a century over what seemed like a few days  
to me. That's about it. But then none of that did happen or will happen or  
might have happened," said Prue happily shaking her head.

Piper and Pheebs looked at each other and giggled, "That tense thing!"

They all laughed and hugged. And the Charmed Ones were together again.


End file.
